The Amazing Spider-Man: This is War
by TheWebheadAvenger
Summary: The Green Goblin, Electro, Rhino, The Lizard. These threats are nothing compared to what Peter Parker will face soon enough. As Oscorp prepares it's 'Special Projects', a secret war will begin, one that may determine the fate of New York and even the world itself. Before was his greatest battle, now witness the spine-chilling events to come. For this...This is War. SPOILERS TASM 2
1. Chapter 1 - Pierce the Rhino

Direct hit.

The manhole cover gets wedged directly into the Rhino's horn, causing him to stagger back a bit. Spider-Man shoots a web line on both sides of the cockpit, creating a slingshot. He walks back a bit, and then jumps directly into the glass of the cockpit, feet first.

He breaks through.

Aleksei is shocked, but at the same time enraged, he tries to control the arms of the Rhino, making grab movements. But Spidey webs him completely, leaving only his bald head showing. Aleksei, pissed off, yells in a Russian accent.

''AGGHHH! HOW DARE YOU, I WILL CRUSH YOU, LITTLE SPIDER!''.

Mocking him, Spider-Man makes a face-palm motion, and replies.

''Sometimes I wish you would just shut up, like a good little criminal''.

He webs Aleksei's mouth shut, who in a desperate manner tries to force himself out. To Spidey's amusement, it doesn't work.

Jumping out of the cockpit, Spider-Man is surrounded by cheers and claps from the citizens of New York. All of them cheering ''SPIDEY! SPIDEY!''. He felt a little overwhelmed from his return to action, but for now, he took it all in.

In the midst of commotion, the wall crawler investigated the armoured suit, Aleksei was still fumbling around in the webbing. It had the red star on the opposite side of the damaged horn. He decided to remove the cover from the inside of the horn, and what he found inside shocked him and yet at the same time confirmed his suspicions.

A white logo displayed, covered in some dust. Although it was still obvious what the brand was. Perhaps, a little too obvious.

It read: OSCORP.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Root of All Evil

**Part 2 – The Root of All Evil**

Oscorp.

The name ran through Peter's head several times during the night, making him unable to get any sleep. Oscorp, the 'company' that killed his father, turned his once best friend into a monster, and murdered the love of his life.

They were the source of all his dilemmas.

Rage built up inside him just thinking about it, it almost made him sick to the stomach.

All the battles until now have just been part of Oscorp's grand scheme, whatever that was. All of a sudden, an idea popped up into Peter's head. Making him remember back with his conversation with Harry back at the tower, he was showing him surveillance footage Oscorp had recorded. But before he showed that, there was a section on the screen.

It was detailed: 'Special Projects'.

''Special..eh?''. He thought to himself, by special it probably meant diabolical. Peter's Father talked about biological weapons that were being worked on in the facilities. This must've been what he was alluding to.

And slowly, the pieces were coming together. It was making more sense now. And as this was happening, a plan slowly formed in Parker's mind. He decided that he was going to end this where it all started, the root of all evil.

He was going to destroy the 'Special Projects'.


	3. Chapter 3 - Infiltration

**Part 3 – Infiltration**

It was the early hours of the morning; Peter had just finished his breakfast. Aunt May was doing her laundry washing, giving Parker time to think about the plan. In his father's suitcase was an Oscorp lab coat along with ID, although he wasn't planning on using the ID. Seeing as how his father is well…sort of dead.

And the resemblance isn't much, to be honest.

Getting into the tower was going to be the easiest part, but how he was going to find his way down into the 'Special Projects' department was a whole other matter. The best he could do was to improvise as he went along. Probably the only thing he could do.

Peter got up from the table and packed the lab coat into his bag.

''I'm going to go out for a bit, Aunt May, be back in a couple of hours''.

''Okay, Just don't get into too much trouble''.

Parker smirked. Oh he was going to get into plenty of trouble, that's for sure.

He was outside the Oscorp tower, wearing a lab coat and a set of glasses that he used to be prescribed for, until he got bitten by a radioactive spider. That sort of changed everything.

Including his enhanced eyesight.

At the moment the only thing on his mind was actually getting inside, it seemed as though the security in there was pretty tight. Either that or there was a lot of dumb security guards inside. He was hoping that it was the latter.

He pushed opened the rotating doors and made it inside, looking around his surroundings, Parker was thinking of what to do next when all of a sudden…

A quick tap on the shoulder.

Spooked, he turned around, ready to bring a fight. Expecting a security guard. However it turned out to be a young woman with black hair, wearing a black dress, looking back at him and smiling. She then said something to him.

''Parker, Isn't it?''.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

''How do you-''.

''Harry mentioned you a while back, before he turned somewhat….insane. An old friend of his?''.

Parker relaxed a little and continued talking to her.

''Yeah, me and him went way back…what's your name?''.

''Felicia''.

''You work here, Felicia?''.

''Yes I do…why are you asking?''.

This was his chance, if he could somehow convince Felicia to lead him to the Special Projects section, then all he would have to do was destroy everything. Easier said than done, he thought to himself.

''Harry mentioned me to about a certain secret section, inside the tower''.

''Did he now? Naughty boy, spilling something like that.''.

''Yes, well…I was maybe wondering if you had…oh I don't know-''.

''Special clearance?''.

''That's the word I was looking for!''.

''I might…but what's in it for me?''.

''I dunno, depends on what you want''.

She sighed, in a tired manner. Closing her eyes for a second, and opening them again a second later. As if she just thought of something in that short time span. She smirked.

''I'll discuss the details with you later, so sure, I'll help you get in.''.

Peter was so happy about this that he could've kissed her, but decided not to.

''Oh thank you so-''.

''Hold on for a second, what section are you trying to get into?''.

Peter took a deep breath, and told her.

''The Special Projects''.

Felicia's eyes widened at the mention of its name, she quickly covered Peter's mouth, looking around to see if anyone had heard their conversation. She then looked straight back at him, staring at him intensely.

''Don't say it so loud!''.

''But I-. ''.

''Shut your face''.

Parker nodded and sighed. He tuned his voice down to a whisper and asked her.

''So, still a yes?''.

There was a brief pause, she replied back.

''Fine, but if I get fired for this it's your fault''.

''I already figured that out''.

''Well aren't you so smart''. Felicia said in a sarcastic tone.

Peter winked at her; he didn't know why exactly he did it though. One of his finer moments in his life. Felicia looked around her surroundings once again and then back to Peter, whispering to him.

''Follow me, and please try not to draw attention to yourself''.

''Ah…can't promise you that''.

She sighed, and then walked off. Peter ran after, not far behind but trying not to seem too suspicious.

And so far, he was doing really badly at it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Oscorp Employee of the Month

**Part 4 – Your Friendly Neighbourhood Oscorp Employee**

**-Inside Ravencroft Institute-**

In the deepest, darkest reaches of the asylum, behind brick walls and steel doors, lay an isolated chamber. It seemed as though it was separated from not just the world, but from the rest of Ravencroft as well. Contained inside the chamber, was a broken shell of a once great man, sitting in front of a broken mirror that reflected both not only his vile image. But the very darkness that resided in his own soul. He is the only child of the now-deceased founder of Oscorp.

Harry Osborn.

A sudden knock on the cell door alerted Harry to the presence of someone else far more sinister. The door slowly opened, revealing a mysterious, shady figure standing ominously. It walked inside, and stood right behind Harry, as though it was trying not to disturb him more than it already had. In a low, hoarse voice, it began to speak.

''I came to report that all is going according to your plan, ''.

Harry grinned, his smile so wide you could've sworn it hurt his face, which was covered in scars and bruises he received from the fight in the clock tower. He replied back.

''As it should be, how's the recruitment coming along?''.

The Gentleman tipped his fedora down towards his face, for no apparent reason except to only cover his unknown appearance.

''We have selected some 'fine' candidates indeed, I believe that this small group your putting together…will be a perfect match indeed for the Parker kid''.

Harry stood up; his back still turned away from The Gentleman. He twitched a little, and then raised his arms to the side, in exclamation.

''It's not just Peter….I plan to change the whole damn world''. A small chuckle escaped from his lips.

The Gentleman turned away, his coat swaying, beginning to walk towards out of the cell, until Harry called him back one last time.

''One more thing''.

He stopped.

''Yes?''.

A slow breath escaped from Harry's lips, he continued.

''I've…come up with a name''.

In a slightly happier but somewhat sadistic tone, The Gentleman responded back.

''A name, ?''.

Osborn rubbed his hands together slowly, preparing for the big reveal.

''The Sinister Six''.

Unable to contain it any longer, Harry let out a maniacal, evil laugh. It echoed out not only from the chamber itself, but from the entire institute. The Gentleman closed the steel door slowly, whispering back.

''As you wish''.

And with a slam of steel, he walked away, leaving the monster in the chamber behind to his own disturbing thoughts.

**-Oscorp Tower, Lower Levels-**

Peter was trying so hard not to make a sound in the quiet corridors, but his sneakers weren't helping him in the way of…sneaking. Felicia on the other hand, was doing perfectly compared to the fumbling dork behind her. It was like she had already done this before; either that or she was a complete natural. She snapped back at him.

''Seriously? Could you be any more louder?''.

''Yes''.

''Not the point I was going for''.

''Sorry''.

They slide-crawled on the walls towards the end of the hallway, stopping at a turn to their right. Felicia checked to see if anyone was coming, unfortunately a security guard was heading their way.

Perfect timing.

She turned back to whisper to Peter.

''Let me do the talking, you can watch from the sidelines''.

''But-''.

''No buts, not a good time to be debating about something like this, you know''.

He knew, but he just didn't like getting pushed back like that. Finally coming to the conclusion however, that it was for the best. She was an employee after all. She's had actual experience in this place.

While he's just a scientific idiot.

Parker peeked from behind the corner as Felicia walked slowly towards the huge, manly looking security guard, swaying her hips from side to side in an exaggerated manner.

He could see where this was going, groaning.

''Hello there, big boy, aren't you feeling lonely walking down these corridors all by yourself?''. She was putting on a slightly sexy tone, with a hint of adorableness, all wrapped neatly with some nice puppy dog eyes. The security guard blushed slightly but kept his guard up.

''W-what are you doing down here, ma'am? This level is only for strict personnel''.

Felicia ran one finger down the strong man's chest, slowly, just to tease the big guy.

''You wanna see strict, huh?''.

And faster than you can say holy crap, she performed a roundhouse kick on the poor guy's head. Knocking him out cold completely, he crashed down to the floor, in a slumped heap. Peter ran quickly towards Felicia, an amazed and stunned look on his face when he arrived to the scene of the conflict. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

''Holy crap! When the hell did you learn moves like that?''.

She smiled amusingly.

''Self-defence classes''.

''Must've had one hell of a good teacher''.

Indeed she did, but now was not the time for chit-chat, and Felicia knew this very well. She tapped Peter on the shoulder and whispered to him.

''C'mon, I think it's this way!''.

**-Further down the Oscorp Tower-**

All their sneaking around was about to pay off soon, the duo had found themselves in a small but luxurious looking office.

Peter however, had a look of utter confusion on his face on arrival.

''Why are we here exactly?''.

Felicia turned around to him.

''This used to be 's office, Harry's old personal assistant. Although he did more harm than he did assisting now that I think about it''.

''That's a great history lesson and all, but can you answer my question?''.

Felicia had an expression of annoyance on her face.

''No patience, geez. If you wanna know so bad, the old man apparently had some sort of secret elevator somewhere around here, which is not so secret anymore. My guess is is that it leads to the Special Projects. Happy now?''.

''Satisfied''.

Brushing him off, she began looking throughout the area, opening up draws, slamming the desk randomly every once in a while. Peter walked around, focusing on any small detail that could help them find what they were looking for. He crawled underneath the desk, and to his surprise, found a small square-shaped red button.

''Felicia!''.

''Yeah?!''.

''I found a button''.

''Press it then!''.

He pressed it. All of a sudden, a small circular hole from the office floor opened up, making odd mechanical noises. After it finished doing its thing, the two looked down into it, revealing a small, bright white elevator room.

''Ladies first?''.

Felicia rolled her eyes and hopped down first into the elevator, Peter followed soon after, he dropped with a thud onto the hard metal floor, but quickly got himself up and brushed himself off like it was nothing.

''You ok there?''.

''Better than ever''.

They both saw and directed their attention to the bright, yellow dials on the elevator side wall. One of the dials had the abbreviations 'S.P.' printed on them. Peter spoke up.

''I'm taking a wild guess and saying it's that one''. Pointing to the 'S.P.' button.

''Probably, so here goes nothing''.

And with a push, Felicia presses the button and a sudden jolt sends the two stumbling for a second or two, before gaining back their balance and standing up right. The elevator motions downward into the unknown. There was awkward silence for a minute or two before Peter broke it.

''So..thanks I guess''.

''For what?''.

''Well for getting me down this far of course!''.

''We haven't really made it down there yet, so don't thank me too soon yet, kid''.

''Still''.

A quick pause.

''I forgot to ask but…what are you going to do exactly when we get there?''. Felicia asks.

Peter paused for a second, he decided that he might as well tell her what they came all the way down here for in the first place, he responded back.

''I'm going to destroy it''.

''You're what?''.

''All of it, every last one''.

Felicia giggled unexpectedly; Peter was taken off guard by this.

''Suit yourself''. She said back to him, in a laid-back manner. As if what he just said to her was of no big deal at all, then again, he did wonder what was in it for her once they got there. But to him, that didn't really matter at the moment.

The elevator stopped in another sudden jolt, it looked like they had finally arrived to their sought for destination, behind the glass doors was Peter's chance to end whatever Oscorp was planning on doing once and for all. A sweet, friendly women's voice spoke through the speakers inside the elevators.

''Welcome. You have arrived at Level 21: the 'Special Projects'.''


	5. Chapter 5 - A Hero's Worst Nightmare

**Part 5 – A Hero's Worst Nightmare**

As the elevator doors opened up slowly, the anticipation was killing Peter. He wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. But then again, these were the projects his father helped dedicate his life to; so he might as well take a quick look. The doors fully opened, revealing the secret facility to the duo.

Only it wasn't so secret now.

The area was large, and it seemed to be divided into six or more even sections. Huge shutter doors blocked each section off; concealing whatever horror was behind them. Even so, Peter was still amazed that he even made it down here, taking his surroundings in; Felicia however didn't seem as thrilled or surprised. But she still showed a fraction of wonderment though.

A control panel resided in front of them, showcasing a multitude of different coloured switches. They both walked up to it slowly, contemplating as to what to do next.

''Should we?''. Peter asked, although he already knew the answer to that question, it just felt generous to ask it anyways.

''We pretty much have to, I mean if we don't it means we came all the way down here for absolutely nothing''. Felicia stated, it was decided then, they had to find out what was behind those doors. Whether they liked it or not.

And both were feeling like they were not going to like it at all, not one bit.

Parker flicked up the first switch, a dark green coloured one. And as soon as he did just that, a loud noise was heard as the first shutter door opened upwards in a dramatically slow fashion. To their very horror, it revealed the most terrifying thing of all time.

Absolutely nothing.

The duo felt somewhat disappointed.

''Well then…''. Peter said in a depressed tone, even though he wasn't looking forward to opening it in the first place, this was just an utter letdown.

''That was a complete waste of time''. Felicia said, finishing off his sentence, the two laughed suddenly at the whole stupidity of the situation. But both of them realised that there were still more switches to be flipped, so they stopped and took deep breaths. After that, Felicia placed her finger on the next switch, a bright red coloured one.

''Who knows, maybe there'll be more nothing?''. Peter jokingly said.

''You wish!''. Felicia smirked and without warning, flicked up all the switches, catching Peter completely off guard.

''Hey! Really now?''. Peter said in a slightly, irritated tone.

''What, it'll take less time if all the doors just opened up at the same time, plus did you want the next one we flicked up to be a dud?''.

Parker had to agree with her, as he thought to himself earlier, it was better to get it over and done with as soon as possible. But he still didn't like the thought of it for some reason. Oh well.

''Could've warned me first…''. He mumbled.

And as all the remaining shutter doors opened upwards, once again in a dramatically slow fashion like the first. As they got their first peeks of what was behind the doors, Peter's face turned pale. And this time, he was truly feeling terrified and sick to the stomach. Felicia was shocked too, as her mouth was wide open in complete and utter shock.

Each section revealed a weird creation of some kind, from robotic tentacles to massive wing-blades. It made sense to him now, his father talked in the recording at the Roosevelt station about biological weapons that Oscorp was working on. These were the very weapons he was talking about, and they weren't just any ordinary biological weapons alright.

Felicia was already taking an up and close look at a long metallic staff, with a sharp rounded blade, and a bit of a green edge at the end of it. The blade featured a carving of an eye, which looked slightly evil and sinister, but was also similar to that of a cat's eye. She grinned while she focusing on the fine details.

''So this is it, the powerful artefact that Kraven told me about. I see why he's been wanting it so bad, it's a definite bad boy. Now how do I-''.

As Felicia was trying to figure out how to access the artefact, Peter was unexpectedly mesmerised by a certain odd object. It seemed to be flowing black goo, floating around in what appeared to be a stasis field. Whatever the heck this mysterious object was, Parker felt as though it was calling to him, he was hearing whispers and shrieks in his head. He should've been frightened by this, but Peter continued to act completely entranced. Without barely noticing, his hand was already in reach for the black liquid-like substance, he was wanting it so bad, yet not at the same time.

Peter was clearly not in control of himself, or was he?

In a blink of an eye, the dark substance burst out of the field that was keeping it in check, Parker snapped out of his trance and noticed it crawling quickly along his arm, it sent shivers down his spine. He started freaking out without thought, trying to shake it off. It wasn't working at all, so the next best thing he started trying to do was ripping it off by force. And to his surprise…..it didn't work either. Peter yelled in frustration and pain, catching Felicia's attention, whose hands were wrapped around the staff she was previously eyeing.

''Peter!''. Was the last thing he remembered before his eyesight faded into pitch black, the substance consuming him completely, forcing him to begin to faint. He crashed to the ground, which knocked him out completely. As it happened, a sinister whisper seeped into his mind, and the words that were uttered to him were:

''We are together at last, Parker…''.


End file.
